I Love You
by ShadowStar91
Summary: :Oneshot: :Lemon: Those words repeated themself in his mind since the battle with Nagato. And now he finally has an answer for her. So Naruto heads to the Hyuuga mansion to speak with the pale eyed heiress. NaruHina


_**Disclaimer: Obviously as this is an M-rated lemon story, it will have sex. If you don't like this sort of fiction, if you don't like NaruHina, or if you aren't of legal age then LEAVE THIS PAGE RIGHT NOW! This is going to be your only warning.**_

_This takes place after Naruto comes back from beating Pain but before they discover Sasuke attacked Killer Bee. I think there was about a week difference in the actual canon? If not, then there is now so this can happen. So read and enjoy my very first One-shot and very first lemon._

Naruto groaned as he rolled over on his bed. It had been three days since he saved Konoha from Pain, or rather Nagato, and he had a lot of things on his mind. One was the villagers. They used to hate him, then they started to accept him, and now they were praising him as a hero. Their mood sure changed quickly and Naruto was somewhat happy too. Now he wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to him or his apartment. Another thing on his mind was Akatsuki. Now that their leader was taken out, would they just replace him? If so then with who? Obviously it would be someone of massive power that would keep the remainder of the group united and strong. Or would they just disband to take care of themselves? Either way, they remained a threat that Konoha would have to deal with eventually. Despite both problems weighing down on his mind heavily, they paled to the final thing he was thinking about; Hinata's confession.

Sure it was in the middle of a battle, which was not exactly a romantic or even proper place. In fact, that was one reason it was taking Naruto so long to think of the right answer to it; he wasn't even sure he heard right or that she was thinking clearly. He didn't want to talk to her about it just to find out it was a big misunderstanding and look like an idiot. He also didn't know what to think about it. A girl claimed she loved him, just how do you respond to that? He's never had a girl say she loved him, or anybody for that matter. He knew of a few people who loved him like family, like granny Tsunade who thought of him like a grandson. Same with that pervy sage Jiraya. Hell he was pretty sure Iruka-sensei thought of him as an adopted son occasionally. But a girl had said she loved him. And he could tell she didn't mean like family.

Hence his groan, his mind had been replaying her words in his head as he thought and well he was starting to get a headache. But he knew trying to ignore it wouldn't happen so he dealt with it. _Hinata-san loves me. But I don't know what to say. I still want to be with Sakura-chan. _He thought as he tried to think of a way to let Hinata down gently. As he did though, two things came to mind. One was his history with Sakura. It wasn't exactly bad, but there were plenty that would likely ask why he still had a crush on the pink haired medic. She's rejected every date offer he's ever made. She would hit him at times for apparently no reason, he knew most of the time he deserved it for acting like a moron but there were a few times he didn't see why he got hurt. And she loved Sasuke. That thought right there opened his eyes. _That's right, Sakura-chan loves Sasuke. I forgot about that._

The other thing that came to mind was his history with Hinata. Now while there wasn't as much, it was clearly better. She never once yelled at him or made fun of him. She never once tried to hit him or hurt him. She even went out of her way to help him a couple times. As Naruto thought about it some more, the answer to him became increasingly clearer. Finally he sighed and got dressed in his usual outfit before he left his house. He walked down the streets of Konoha with a blank expression. The village was starting to rebuild, it didn't look like it was just hit by disaster a few days ago. Then again, it didn't look anywhere near the bustling center of life it used to be either. As Naruto walked, a few villagers now and then would call out to him with praise and thanks. Naruto would smile and thank them for their kind words as he kept walking. After about twenty minutes he reached his destination; the Hyuuga mansion.

"I'd like to speak with Hinata-san if that's alright." Naruto said as a servant came to see what he wanted. The servant was about to answer with a no when he was called back. Naruto was confused at first until Hiashi Hyuuga walked up. Head of the Hyuuga clan and Hinata's father, also a man who hated Naruto for the Kyuubi in him. Naruto's hopes of talking with the Hyuuga heiress died instantly.

"Why are you here?" He asked while staring at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"I'd like to speak with Hinata-san. If that's alright I mean. If this is a bad time I could always come back later." Naruto said, a little surprised that the man hadn't just told him to leave for being a demon right off the bat. Hiashi waved a hand and told a servant to go tell his daughter she had a visitor. Naruto was shocked and apparently it showed on his face as Hiashi began to explain his actions.

"You saved the village and my daughter after she was nearly killed. Perhaps labeling you a demon was too harsh. I hope you can forgive me." He said with a slight nod to the young blonde.

"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it." Naruto said, still in shock at what just happened. That was when Hinata came up. As soon as she saw who it was she blushed and looked down. Naruto also seemed a little nervous himself. "Hi, Hinata-san. Um… you wanna go for a walk? I… I've got some things I need to talk to you about." Naruto asked.

"Y-yeah, sure. Is that alright father?" Hinata asked as she turned to her father. Hiashi nodded.

"Just be sure not to exert yourself. I don't want you to get hurt Hinata." He said before he turned and headed back to the building. Hinata just bowed as he left and Naruto thanked him for letting her go before the two turned and started walking down the street. For a while it was silent. Even though Naruto told her he had stuff to say, he was quiet. Hinata wasn't sure what he was thinking as from his face she could tell he was struggling with something in his head.

"Hinata?" He finally asked.

"Yes?" She was nervous about what he was going to say.

"Did you mean what you said? Back in the battle when you came and got stabbed. Did you mean it? When you…" Naruto paused to catch his breath, surprised he was actually breathing hard at what he was asking. "When you said you loved me." Hinata's face instantly went red and she looked down as they just kept walking, neither really paying attention to where they were going. As Hinata stayed silent, Naruto thought he was getting a no and was about to thank her for her time and leave. Just as he opened his mouth Hinata began to speak.

"Y-yes." She said quietly. So quietly that Naruto almost didn't hear her. "I… I meant every… every word Naruto-kun. I… I love you." She looked up at him to see he was now staring at the ground.

"I've… I've been thinking. A lot… about everything going on now. At first I was thinking… I was thinking of how to let you down without hurting you." Hinata was getting afraid of what Naruto was going to say as they seemed to stop walking. They had somehow made their way to the park. The two were alone as everybody in the village was either with loved ones or helping to rebuild. Naruto still stared at the ground. "I didn't know what to do with… with your confession. I've never had anybody tell me they loved me. And I still… I'm still not sure of what to do. I was thinking of my crush on Sakura-chan too." Hinata's heart started to sink as he continued. If he said what she was thinking he would then she wasn't sure what she would do with herself. "And then, I started thinking about you. About how nice you are to everyone, even me. About how you're always looking out for everyone else, even though you might need help. And as I thought, I… I reached a decision." This was it, Hinata thought. This is where she was going to start crying from his rejection. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see if his face when he says no. "I love you Hinata-san."

"What?" Her eyes sprang open to see him staring at her with a small nervous smile on his face.

"I… I said I love you, Hinata-san." He repeated. Hinata couldn't stop the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't hide them from Naruto either. "Are you alright?" He asked as he looked worried. Hinata just nodded and smiled.

"I'm just so happy. I… I never thought I'd hear y-you say that." She said as she started to cry freely. Naruto just smiled and hugged her. At first Hinata didn't know what to do.

"Well, I just did. And I'll say it anytime you want to hear it too. Believe it." He whispered to her as he held her in his arms. She just buried her head in his chest and wrapped her arms around him to return his loving embrace. She just felt right in his hold. As if everything was fine, nothing could go wrong as long as he held her. Naruto lifted a hand and lightly held her head as she just held him tight. "You gonna be okay?" He asked as he looked down at her. Hinata pulled her head out of his chest and smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said with a smile on her lips. Naruto didn't know what it was, he just got a sudden urge from looking at her and decided to act on it. He bent his head down and kissed her. Hinata's eyes widened but then she closed them. She was loving the feeling of his lips. He pulled back for a moment and looked a little nervous at what he just did. Hinata just smiled and grabbed the back of his head before she pulled him back down to her and kissed him. The two kissed for a few minutes before they pulled back to catch their breath.

Naruto didn't know what it was or what caused it but staring into her pale eyes made him happy. Perhaps it was because they kissed. Or maybe because he had a girl who loved him completely. Either way, the why didn't matter to him. All that mattered was Hinata.

And she felt the same way. Hinata had always loved Naruto, she couldn't even remember why or when she started to. But one thing she always loved was to look at his smiling face, his clear sapphire eyes especially. And now she knew he loved her too. Nothing could make her happier. "Naruto-kun, I love you." She said.

"I love you too." The two just kept kissing, both forgetting the where, the why, and anything else that wasn't the person in their arms. At least for a while. Naruto was enjoying holding and kissing the Hyuuga heiress when he started to feel himself getting hard from the make-out session. And a few seconds later, Hinata felt it as it pressed against her. They pulled back as Naruto looked nervous at what her reaction would be. She could easily see the bulge in his pants. "Sorry, it's just you're so good. I couldn't help it." He said with a nervous chuckle. Hinata giggled. He was acting as nervous as a child that got caught stealing cookies.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I don't mind." She said. She then pulled him close again and kissed him again. As they kissed, Naruto could feel her pressing her body against his a little harder than before. Naruto slowly began to raise a hand and first place it on her shoulder. She just kept kissing him. Slowly he moved it down a little. Hinata didn't seem to mind as she pressed herself into him more. Finally he gathered his courage and lowered his hand to her breast. He just held it there for a bit as the two kissed. When Hinata didn't stop him, Naruto started to massage her breast through her clothes. A light moan escaped Hinata's lips as her mouth was still locked with Naruto's. Encouraged by her response, Naruto brought his other hand up and started to massage her other breast. Hinata moaned louder as she kept kissing him.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered as he kept fondling her through her clothes. Finally she worked up some nerve of her own. She timidly held one hand around him in a loving embrace as she slowly brought the other down to his leg. She then slowly moved her hand around until she could feel his bulging erection in her hand. This time Naruto let out a light moan as he continued rubbing her chest and kissing her. Hinata started lightly rubbing him through his pants before they both stopped and stared lovingly at each other. Finally Naruto chuckled.

"If this is a dream then I hope I never wake up." He muttered. Hinata smiled.

"Neither do I." She replied. Suddenly a mischievous smile flashed across her face. "Naruto-kun, would the me of your dreams ever do this?" She asked as she unzipped her jacket and tossed it a couple feet away. Naruto grinned at her before he took his own jacket off. They kissed again as Naruto went right back to playing with Hinata's breasts. This time though she just wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him close. As they kissed, Hinata suddenly felt Naruto's tongue trying to get into her mouth. She slowly opened her lips and started to stick her tongue back into his mouth. The two frenched each other as Naruto got a little bolder with his fondling. He kept playing with her breasts with his right hand as his left went down and started to lift her shirt up. Realizing what he wanted, Hinata let go of him and took a step back as she took it off herself. Naruto just looked her over with a smile. Her breasts had to be at D cups because there was no way he'd believe anything otherwise. He glanced over her body and noticed that while there was a little muscle tone to it, it was mostly smooth white skin. There was no trace of the stab wound Pain inflicted either, something he was glad to see. In the back of his mind he considered thanking Sakura-chan for healing her so well but then decided against it as she was likely to beat him up for having to explain how he saw that Hinata's wound was gone. As he stared she started to blush so much that her face was pure red. Naruto noticed and chuckled.

"There's nothing to worry about. You're beautiful, and nothing's going to change that." He said as he pulled her close again and resumed their kissing. Hinata rubbed herself against Naruto's chest as he played with her breasts with one hand. The other was curled around her back and pulling her up to him tightly. With her own hands, Hinata was now rubbing Naruto's muscles through his shirt and loving every second of it. She knew just from a single feel that his training wasn't wasted. Suddenly Naruto felt his own shirt being tugged off of him. He let go of her as she ripped it off him. Hinata's eyes seemed to gleam with delight at what she saw. In the back of her head she was even happier knowing that he was hers, just as he knew that she was his. The two went right back to kissing as it seemed like to them any second their lips weren't locked together was a second wasted.

As the two kissed Naruto was going to go back to playing with her breasts but Hinata held his hands down. He was a little shocked but then understood why as she took one hand and led it to the back of her bra. He didn't need any other reason as he quickly undid the straps and tossed her bra off to the side. As soon as he did his hands went to her now naked breasts and began caressing them. Naruto loved how soft they were and how smooth her skin was to touch. He timidly took one of her nipples in his hand and pinched it slightly. Hinata moaned in response. He did the same to the other and she moaned again, a little louder this time. He kept it up, alternating between rubbing her breasts and focusing on just her nipples and pretty soon Hinata was moaning as she kissed him. Finally she pulled back breathing heavily. "Naruto-kun that's not fair."

He didn't even get time to wonder what she meant when her meaning became clear as she grabbed the top of his pants. Without waiting for an answer Hinata yanked them down leaving him standing there in light-blue boxers. Naruto was so glad that nobody else was in the park as he didn't want to have to explain why he was standing almost completely naked with a topless Hyuuga heiress. In fact he was pretty sure Hiashi would skin him alive if he knew what was happening. Naruto's thoughts were brought back to reality as Hinata slowly slipped her pants off, leaving her in just some lavender panties. Hinata smiled and blushed at how Naruto stared at her. She knew he was loving what he saw, both from his face and how the bulge between his legs seemed to get larger. She came right up to him again but instead of kissing him she giggled and pushed him onto the ground. Before Naruto even realized he was on his back, Hinata had lain on top of him and began kissing him again.

The way her bare breasts rubbed against his chest turned him on so much. He had one hand wrapped around her back, both to keep her close and make sure she didn't slip off him. Meanwhile his other hand started rubbing her leg and slowly work its way up. Hinata wasn't just kissing the blonde either. One hand was around his head, pulling it to hers, while her other was down between them rubbing his erection through the fabric of his boxers. Hinata let out a gasp of pleasure as Naruto's hand reached up between her legs. He could feel how wet and hot she was through her panties. That didn't stop him though from rubbing her through them. She just began to moan as she rubbed him a little harder.

The two were lost in the feelings of love and lust for each other. It was doubtful either remembered they were in public anymore or that they both had just admitted their feelings for each other. It just felt so good, and they didn't care what anyone thought of them. After rubbing her pussy through her panties for a few minutes he pulled the fabric aside and started to rub her lower lips directly. The moan that came from her likely would've been a scream of pleasure if not for his lips muffling her. He continued to tease her pussy, rubbing his fingers up and down them at a slow and steady pace. On a long stroke his finger happened to bump into the little nub that was her clit. He gave it a small squeeze earning him a long moan in return. He then turned his fingers back to her pussy, occasionally giving her clit a hard little pinch for good measure.

Hinata was practically butter in his hands. She had stopped rubbing him because the sensations he was sending through her blocked just about all thought. She would've stopped kissing him if not for his tongue dancing along hers. After teasing her for minutes on end, Hinata pulled her head back for a second. She gazed lovingly into his eyes as he returned her stare with a smile. It seemed to be all the prodding he needed as Hinata felt a finger reach into her. She just gasped as he moved it in and out before he used his free hand to pull her head back down. As soon as his lips were over hers, he slipped a second finger inside her. He just rubbed the two fingers around inside her as he reached further into her. Suddenly he felt something blocking the way and realized what it was by how she shook.

He had reached her hymen and that meant she was still a virgin. Just like him, though with how well he was working her over it would've been hard to prove that claim. The truth was while he was on his two year trip with Jiraya, the perverted old man had used Naruto as a proof-reader of his Icha Icha books. While Naruto found their plots boring and unimaginative, Jiraya was very descriptive when it came to pleasuring the woman and Naruto couldn't help but learn the unintentional guide. So despite this being his first time, he knew quite a bit about making a woman hot and happy.

Naruto just slipped his fingers back and forth, careful not to go too far in and break her hymen. He wanted to do that the right way, if he was given the chance. As his fingers darted in and out, his other hand started playing with one of the large breasts hanging above his chest. Hinata couldn't help but pull her head away from his lips and moan loudly. Here was the man of her dreams, doing things to her she thought would only be in said dreams. It seemed the truth was much better than any fiction she could think of. Since Hinata had pulled away from his loving kiss, Naruto moved his head down and started to kiss and suck her free nipple. One hand was fingering her pussy, another massaging a breast, and his mouth was occupying the other; Hinata couldn't hold on anymore.

"Naruto-kun!" She gasped out, his only warning. Her whole body shook and her pussy started to pulse around his fingers. It lasted for at least a minute before she collapsed on his chest with a very big smile on her face. Naruto just pulled his fingers out and lifted them up to his face before licking them.

"You taste nice Hinata." He said with a grin. Hinata pushed her self up and off him as he licked her juices off his fingers. Then she slipped her soaking panties off her legs with a smile. Just as Naruto finished licking his fingers clean, Hinata pulled his boxers off his legs. His throbbing hard-on seemed happy to finally be out of the restricting clothes as Hinata wrapped a hand around it.

"Maybe I should taste you." She said with a grin as he smiled back at her. She lowered her head right next to his dick and slowly licked the head. Naruto let out a small moan and spurred on by his positive reaction she began to lick the entirety of his member. She licked all the way down to the base and then back up to the head with long and loving licks while simultaneously rubbing her hand up and down its length. Naruto just moaned and laid his head back. If this was her first time, she sure didn't act like it. Then again he didn't have anything to compare her to. Nor would anybody believe he was a virgin by how he had just played with her.

Hinata stopped licking him as she pulled her head back and just slowly jacked him off. She eyed his dick, sizing it up in a way before she opened her mouth and slowly went down on it. Naruto let out a loud moan as she took his dick as far as it would go in her mouth. It was so hot and wet! He was wondering if this would be anything like her pussy when she started to move her head up and down. It took all his strength to not explode right then and there. It felt so good the way her tongue worked his dick in her mouth. "Hinata-san, I'm gonna…" He started. She just picked up the pace before pulling her mouth off and jacking him with her hand. She licked the head of his dick as she did and Naruto lost it. With a loud moan he felt his dick start to throb as it shot his load directly at her face. She had her mouth open and caught what she could while the rest landed on her cheeks and down on her breasts. She swallowed what was in her mouth and finding that she liked the taste she used her fingers to gather what had missed her mouth and then sucked them clean.

"Tasty." She teased with a smile. She then noticed that Naruto hadn't softened in the slightest. She giggled and then laid on top of him again, her legs on either side of him. "Naruto-kun…" She moaned. He just stared at her with a tender expression as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her. While they kissed she slowly moved her hips back until his cock was resting right at her entrance. She waited a few seconds before he pulled his head back from hers. "Naruto-kun… I want… I want you to be my first."

"Are you sure?" He asked. While he personally loved that she was going to have him be her first, he still was nervous about what might happen. Hinata just kissed him lightly before responding.

"I-I love you. I'd do anything for you." She said as her face grew slightly red.

"No taking that back later." He whispered as he placed his hands on her hips and slowly pulled her down onto his member. It was tough at first for him to get the head through, she was just so tight. But once that slipped in, he slowly slid the rest of it in until he stopped as he bumped her hymen. "Ready?" He quietly asked. Hinata just nodded and closed her eyes. Naruto pulled himself back a little before he slammed the rest of his length into her hard. She let out a gasp of pain as a few tears formed at her eyes. Naruto lifted one hand and pulled her into a loving kiss. He didn't dare move his hips until they got used to the feeling. He was going to wait until she was ready, after all she had waited for him for years. And he felt ready to explode just from how tight she was. The two kissed for a while longer before Hinata slowly grinded her hips on him, her way to say she was ready without having to stop kissing him. Naruto got the hint pretty quickly and slowly began to push himself in and pull himself out. He was slow in his strokes so that they could both get used to how it felt. Hinata began to push her hips back onto his in time with his strokes as they kissed. Feeling her begin to loosen up, Naruto started to increase his speed a little. Hinata definitely liked it as she moaned through their locked lips. Naruto took his hand off her head and moved it back to his other on her hips. Hinata broke their kiss as she started to moan from the pleasure they both felt.

"Faster…" She whimpered out and Naruto was happy to comply as he moved his hips faster. He even started to pull her onto him as he pushed his dick into her wet and wanting pussy. She just moaned louder. Naruto just pounded into her as hard and fast as he could for a while. Finally she could feel her orgasm building. "Naruto-kun, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto could feel his own release nearing as well.

"Me too. Hinata, I'm gonna pull out." He said, not wanting to risk getting her pregnant. To his surprise she just started to move her hips faster.

"No. I want it inside."

"But-" He started before she silenced him by locking his lips with her own.

"It's okay." She whispered as she pulled her head back slightly before going straight back to kissing him. Naruto wasn't going to reject her as he just continued pumping her. It only took a minute before she moaned loudly as her release came. Her body shook and her eyes seemed to be filled with ecstasy while her pussy started to clamp down on Naruto's dick hard. He couldn't hold himself back once that happened as he pushed himself as deep as he could as his dick started to fire his seed into her waiting womb. Both of their orgasms seemed to last forever before she collapsed onto his chest. Both were breathing hard as Naruto started to wilt inside her.

"That was amazing." He whispered slowly, taking deep breaths to try and get air back into his lungs. Hinata raised her head up and smiled at him lovingly. The sun was starting to go down as they laid together on the grass. Both knew that they loved the other and that their love was returned without question. After gazing into each others eyes for what seemed like eternity, they said the only sentence on their minds.

"I love you Naruto."

"I love you Hinata."

**Shadow: I've been reading a lemon here and there occasionally and most I read are pretty good. I was considering even writing my own and asked a friend what he might think. He surprised me when he said any lemon I wrote would be pure fail. Well that pissed me off so I started writing this to prove him wrong. Out of the lemons I've read, most just do straight sex with no build up or attempt at a plot. I never really liked those ones, instead liking when the author tried to set the mood first. Hence what I tried to do with my own little lemon. I also tried to keep it somewhat original, I know there are tons of NaruHina lemons out there. Especially after her confession. So while it's overused, I hope I managed to keep some originality in this.**

**I definitely want reviews, seriously. Normally I'm not caring so much as I just like to hear opinions, ideas, or critique and leave it at that but this time, I'm begging you to leave a review. Good or bad doesn't matter. I want to know what you think so I can see if my lemon attempt was any good. If not, then my buddy was right and I'll likely just keep my stabs at romance writing lemon-free. But if enough of you say I did well, then chances are I'll write another lemon here and there while rubbing it in my friends face. Hell I might start throwing lemons into my main stories instead of just having one-shots. It all depends on reviews. Oh, and a quick little 'I like/hate it' review is not what I'm asking for. (Though feel free to leave those too) I want your full opinion, was the writing good? Did I set a good pace to it? Did you like how I had them act? Please give me your thoughts!**


End file.
